Chris Hemsworth
Chris Hemsworth is an actor in Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Ghostbusters Related *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) - Actor for character Kevin Beckman Other work *The Avengers - Actor (2012) *Thor - Actor (2011) *Star Trek - Actor (2009) *Home and Away (TV Series) - Actor to 189 episodes (2004-2007) *Guinevere Jones (TV Series) - Actor for 2 episodes (2002) Trivia *Paul Feig and Chris Hemsworth have the same agent, Bryan Lourd. Feig heard from him that Hemsworth was interested in a role in the movie.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:32:21-00:32:30). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "The back story on Chris Hemsworth is that we have the same agent."Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:32:49-00:32:54). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "No, but he said that Chris was interested in possibly doing something in Ghostbusters if we had something for him." *Mike Hat was improvised by Hemsworth during filming.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 02:28-02:32 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "That was actually -- that came from the mind of the genius Chris Hemsworth." *Paul Feig told Hemsworth Kevin would be Australian, too, if he accepted the role so he could be himself.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 03:03-03:08 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "So immediately I said, "If I do this, I want you to play this Australian so you can be yourself"." *Chris Hemsworth almost quit the night before he was scheduled to start filming because nothing changed in the new draft of the script despite Feig's comments a month prior. Bryan Lourd, Hemsworth's agent, set up a last-minute meeting with Feig. Feig promised there would be a lot to do through improvisation. Hemsworth felt ridiculous on the set and decided to use that feeling during filming.Variety "Chris Hemsworth Reveals Why He Almost Quit Ghostbusters" 5/28/19 Article reads: "In this week's issue of Variety, Hemsworth reveals that he almost quit the movie directed by Paul Feig. "The night before I was shooting, I almost pulled out," Hemsworth says. "Three or four weeks prior, Paul said to me, 'I'm going to write up the character. Don’t worry.' And then I got the script and nothing had changed." His agent, Bryan Lourd, set up a last-minute meeting with Feig, who assured Hemsworth there would be a lot to do — through improvisation. "I was really scared walking onto that set," Hemsworth says. "I had no real plan, so I was just feeding off of them, and I just felt ridiculous. So I used that."" *On August 21, 2015, at 2:26 pm, Chris Hemsworth tweeted he finished filming his parts in the 2016 movie.chrishemsworth Tweet 8/21/15 *When Kevin trips after being hired, that is Chris Hemsworth actually tripping.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:37:30-00:37:34). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And when he tripped going out, that was just him... actually tripping." *When possessed Kevin drives away on Ecto-2, a head replacement of Chris Hemsworth's head over the stunt double's was done because the double didn't resemble Hemsworth and his hair was different in texture.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:34:154-01:35:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "We had to do a head replacement there of Chris because our amazing stunt double, amazing-take a shot, uh, didn't look anything like Chris and his hair was stiff so it wasn't lifting up like a beret on his head." *The scene with Kevin being thrown food and water outside the Mercado was done with Chris Hemsworth then weeks later without him.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:59:15-01:59:29). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "This is interesting because we shot all this stuff of Chris weeks earlier and then this stuff where you see the firemen in the background, that was after Chris had gone and they were just acting with Sheila, Walter, our troop supervisor." *Kevin's parts in the end credit tags were done in a one walled set. Chris Hemsworth filmed it alone due to his schedule constraints. Kristen Wiig and Melissa McCarthy filmed on the set weeks later without him reacting to his lines.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 02:03:49-02:04:07). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Interesting thing about that. We didn't have Chris for the scene so we shot his insert of moving past him on a set we built. Just a one walled set of him doing his different things and we had Kristen and Melissa on the set weeks later reacting to him but he really wasn't there." *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Chris Hemsworth is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, Erin's tirade about Kevin Beckman is a low level nod to Thor, whom Chris Hemsworth portrays in the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. erikburnham Tweet 5/26/17 External Links *Official Facebook For Chris Hemsworth *Official Twitter For Chris Hemsworth *Official Instagram For Chris Hemsworth References Gallery Category:Actors Category:GB:2016 Crew Category:GB:2016 Actors